The present invention relates to a negative resistance semiconductor device well adapted for integrated circuit fabrication.
A negative resistance semiconductor device, which is used for amplification, oscillation and power control, is roughly classified into a voltage control type device and a current control type device. In the voltage control type device, current flowing through a semiconductor element varies tracing an N-shaped curve with respect to a voltage applied to a negative resistance semiconductor element constituting the negative resistance semiconductor device. The semiconductor device of this type having been put into practice is only the EZAKI diode. In the case of the EZAKI diode, even if the PN junction area is designed to be in the order of 20.mu. of its diameter, current flowing through the diode is about 1 to 5 mA. Therefore, it is very difficult to integrate a number of EZAKI diodes in an integrated circuit. It is for this reason that no attempt of its integrated fabrication has been made.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a negative resistance semiconductor device including at least one negative resistance semiconductor element which is adaptable for integrated fabrication and consumes little power.